eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brenda Boyle
Brenda Boyle made her first appearance on 9 June 2008. She is portrayed by Carmel Cryan. Storylines Brenda is introduced as Charlie Slater's new love interest. Jean Slater meets Brenda on a dating website and starts emailing her on Charlie's behalf. She visits Walford and Jean is forced to reveal the truth to an unsuspecting Charlie, and Brenda later discovers the deception. She is a member of the Salvation Army and plays the horn. When Shirley Carter makes a jokey off-hand comment about Charlie being a womaniser, Brenda leaves Walford, forgetting her horn. She gives Charlie a second chance when she comes to collect it, only to find out that Mo Harris has sold it. She participates in a pub quiz with him and his family, and starts a relationship with Charlie, comforting him when he gets a spray tan to impress her and it goes wrong, leaving him orange. He later visits her in Clacton, where she lives. Brenda buys Charlie a summerhouse for his allotment, but the concrete flooring is smashed by Suzy Branning, which looks like it will ruin the gift. However, the following day, Charlie sorts the problem so the concrete can be re-laid. Brenda helps raise money for Children in Need in The Queen Victoria but walks out of the pub after Linda Clarke starts flirting with Charlie. On Christmas Day, Sean Slater sings the song "Stop The Cavalry" to Roxy Slater as a Christmas present, and Brenda and a friend accompany him. When Charlie shared his concerns with Patrick Trueman that his and Brenda's relationship is moving too slowly, Patrick tells him to invite her to dinner and use candles to make it romantic. Charlie asks Winston for some romantic music but he gives him club music. After this, Charlie gives Brenda some drink but spills it on her. As he wipes it off, he touches her breast and is interrupted by Danielle Jones. Brenda reassures Charlie that she has feelings for him but leaves with a worried look on her face. Brenda is supposed to join Charlie in pottery class but she calls him to say she cannot make it. This upsets Charlie, making him leave the class. Brenda is seen by Mo with another man, and she takes a picture of them embracing to show Charlie. The man is revealed to be her brother, Clive. He tells her to tell Charlie about something before it is too late as it will be in two months. Brenda later announces to Charlie that she wants to end their relationship. Mo overhears this and confronts Brenda, who says she is emigrating, but promises to tell Charlie. A day later, Mo tells Charlie, and Brenda confirms she is moving to Madeira with Clive and his family. The couple decides to spend one last day together, and Brenda hints to Charlie that she wants to see more of him in Madeira. Charlie gets the hint at the last moment, and tries to stop the bus Brenda is leaving on. Brenda delays leaving, and the next day, after having a farewell meal in the house, Stacey Slater and Mo give Charlie their blessing to go with Brenda and they leave in a taxi after receiving an emotional farewell. Whilst in Madeira, Charlie and Brenda end their relationship and he returns to Walford with another woman, Orlenda. Gallery Brenda Boyle and Charlie Slater (14 July 2008).jpg|Brenda Boyle and Charlie Slater (14 July 2008) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:2008 Arrivals Category:2009 Departures